Összefonódás
by Chymerea
Summary: Hogyan talált egymásra a Kereszteződés legfurcsább házaspárja? Előzmény történet, mert az most úgyis divat - igyekszem úgy írni, hogy önmagában is értelmes legyen...
1. Búcsú

1. Búcsú

Sűrű pelyhekben esett a hó a temetés napján, a tegnap éjszakai rendkívüli hideg nyomása alól így tört ki a természet. Leah még sohasem látott ekkora hópelyheket, mintha egy fehér színű fa hullajtaná a leveleit. Szinte azonnal elolvadtak, ahogy a ruhájához értek, és a vérfarkas pillanatok alatt bőrig ázott. A vámpírokat persze hidegen hagyta a hó, mozdulatlanul tűrték, hogy vastagon rárakodjon a vállukra és a hajukra.

Ez a mozdulatlanság kiborította Leah-t. Amikor EJ meghalt, a vérszívók megdermedtek, mintha nem tudnák felfogni, ami történt. Ha mégis kénytelenek voltak mozogni, akkor azt szemkápráztató gyorsasággal tették. Még a temetésre érkezett néhány emberre és a Denali klánra is átragadt ez az állapot.

E furcsa Csipkerózsika álom alól csak a vérfarkasok voltak a kivételek, és néha Nessie, aki időnként szívet tépő zokogásban tört ki, amikor Jasper már nem tudta különleges képességével elnyomni a lány érzéseit.

Mint most is! A félvér lány teste megrázkódott, és megint nem emberi sikoly hagyta el az ajkát. Leah-nak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy vissza fogja az összetört édesanyát, aki immár sokadszor indult el a ravatal felé, ahol egyetlen fia feküdt kiterítve. A fiú mintha csak aludt volna, bőre nem lett sápadtabb, mint életében volt.

Talán ez volt a legrosszabb a vérfarkas hölgy számára is, hogy a fiú úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármikor felébredhet. Talán a vámpírok is erre a pillanatra vártak az üveges tekintetükkel. Pedig már minden létező módon meggyőződtek róla, hogy Edward Jacob Black nincs többé. Hogy minden igyekezetük ellenére sem sikerült átváltoztatniuk.

De amikor nem látszik rajta semmi visszafordíthatatlan változás, csak a fájdalom okozta barázdák tűntek el az arcáról…

Leah úgy érezte, hogy kiszakad a mellkasából egy darab, amikor eszébe jutott a fiú haláltusája. Úgy szeretette a falkavezére egyetlen fiát, mintha a sajátja lett volna, és azt a kínt, ami végzett vele az ellenségének sem kívánná. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan fog együtt élni ezzel az emlékkel, ha már megtörtént a temetés, és nem kell intézkedni, nem kell élőnek maradni a szoborrá dermedt vámpírok között. Ha Jacob visszatér, és nem kell a zokogástól félájult Nessie-t ringatnia, akkor hogyan fog együtt élni EJ elvesztésével.

Nem tudta.

A közelben fájdalmas farkas üvöltés hangzott fel. Jacob. Ennél nem fog közelebb jönni, egy darabig ember sem lesz újra. Ha Nessie-vel egymásra néznek, csak még jobban szenvednek. Magukat okolják a történtekért. A fajtájukat. A saját testüket. Nem is bánnak vele kíméletesen, mintha eltökélték volna, hogy elsorvasztják magukat, ahogy a fiúk is elsorvadt a szemük előtt. A vérfarkasok számára a vámpírok mérge halálos. EJ-t saját mérge ölte meg, amikor elkezdett vérfarkassá alakulni.

Leah-nak ma sikerült pár deci vér belediktálnia Nessie-be, ami óriási haladás volt az eddigiekhez képest. Hogy Jacobbal mi a helyzet, az legyen Seth baja. Ő vállalta ugyanis, hogy szemmel tartja a falkavezért, méghozzá farkas formában. Leah nem értette, hogy képes megosztani azokat a gondolatokat, amik Jacob fejében mostanában járnak. Neki néhány óra elég volt egy életre.

Felhangzottak a válasz üvöltések is. Megérkezett Sam klánja. Minden készen állt. Megkezdődhetett a végső búcsú.

**Természetesen a Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer tulajdona, és minden karakter is, kivéve, amiket én találtam ki. Ezt a kijelentést kiterjesztem az egész történetre, nem ismétlem meg minden fejezet elején. És továbbra is szívesen olvasok minden építő kritikát!**


	2. Hajtás

2. Hajtás

– Hogy a holló mondja a szemednek, csecse golyó! – káromkodott Leah a törzsi nyelvén, és jókorát rúgott a rakományát képező acél tartályba. A hóvihar egyre jobban tombolt, a szél majdnem lesodorta a kamionról. A látótávolság vészesen közeledett a nullához. Ezért is szaladt bele az előbb egy méretes repedésbe, ami akkorát dobott a szerelvényen, hogy az egyik tartó heveder elszakadt, és a rakomány megmozdult. Ha nem tudja ismét megfelelően rögzíteni a tartályt, a következő bukkanónál fel is borulhat vele.

Leah néhány évvel ezelőtt abban reménykedett, hogy ha átköltöznek Alaszkába, ahol nincs semmi, ami a halott hibridre emlékeztetné a klánt, akkor valamelyest javul a helyzet. Nem így történt. A vérfarkas pedig nemsokára az őrület határát súrolta tehetetlenségében. Az agyára ment, ahogy Nessie és családja céltalanul bolyongott az elhagyott bányász faluban, és a környező erdőkben. Vadásztak, amikor muszáj volt, egy házat többé-kevésbé lakhatóvá tettek főleg a két vérfarkas kedvéért, de ennél többre nem futotta az életkedvükből.

Leah végül megelégelte a dolgot, hogy minden pillanatban az őt ért veszteségre gondoljon, összeszedte azt a néhány cókmókot, amit a sajátjának vallott, és elindult a legközelebbi város felé. Megpróbálta Seth-et is rábeszélni a távozásra, hiszen még az ő végtelen életkedve is hatástalannak bizonyult, de az öccse nemet mondott. Úgy érezte, hogy nem hagyhatja cserben a barátait, amikor a legnagyobb szükségük van rá. Leah megértette a fiatal vérfarkast, és némi bűntudattal konstatálta, hogy ő viszont nem bánja, amiért egyedül marad.

Természetesen Esme és Carlisle nem engedték el egy autó és egy táskányi készpénz nélkül. Amikor Leah tiltakozni akart, akkor azt közölték vele, hogy ez a pénz egy centtel sem több, mint amennyit egy profi testőr ennyi év alatt megkeresett volna. És ő sokkal többre vigyázott, mint a testi épségük…

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez fog kezdeni a városban. Főleg, hogy már eléggé elszokott az emberek társaságától. Szállásra és állásra lesz szüksége. Előbbire egy motelszoba tökéletesen megfelelt, utóbbira meg majdcsak kitalál valamit. Most sajnálta csak igazán, hogy a vámpírok felforgatták az életét, mielőtt valami szakmát szerezhetett volna magának.

Végül nem kellett sokat törni a fejét, mert amikor betért az egyik étkezdébe, hogy harapjon valamit, a bejárati ajtó majdnem orrba vágta. Rajta egy kamionvezető tanfolyam hirdetése nézett vele farkas szemet. Ez volt az, amit keresett. Maga sem tudta, hogy mi vonzotta ennyire, de tény, hogy kiváló eredménnyel végezte el a tanfolyamot, és következő szezonban már a jég hátán száguldott az Északi Területen fekvő gyémánt bányák felé. Részletre vett egy kamiont, és néhány év múlva, már teljesen sajátja volt a gép.

Eleinte gyanakodva méregették a munkatársai, de mivel az első szezonját, szinte hibátlanul teljesítette, és keményebb volt bármelyik férfinál, gyorsan elfogadtatta magát. Mi tagadás vérfarkas mivolta hatalmas előnyt jelentett, de azért akadtak olyan helyzetek, ahol ő is könnyedén ott hagyhatta volna a fogát. Ha az 50 tonnás szerelvénnyel beszakad a 70 méter mély tóba -40 fokban, akkor jó esélye van rá, hogy vérfarkas erő ide vagy oda, esélye sem lesz a túlélésre.

Eleinte görcsösen igyekezett emberként viselkedni, de ez rettentően fárasztó volt. Végül taktikát váltott, és elkezdett rájátszani a dologra. A kamionja fülkéjére egy vicsorgó farkas fejet festetett, aminek színe és kinézete kísértetiesen hasonlított átváltozott formájára. Nemsokára ő lett a kissé habókos, de annál vagányabb indián lány, aki azt képzeli, hogy a törzsi mágiának köszönhetően képes lenne farkassá változni, ha igazán akarná. Ez mindig hálás téma volt, főleg a már kissé ittas társaságban. Magában persze mindig jól szórakozott, ha eszébe jutott, milyen képet vágnának a sokat próbált férfiak, ha tényleg átváltozna.

Mindennél jobban élvezte a kihívást, hogy jól keres, és hogy a gyászoló vámpírokat csak az egyre ritkuló látogatások alkalmával látja. Seth örült, hogy nővére minden pillanattal jobban érzi magát, de ő továbbra sem tágított fogadott családja mellől.

A szakmája iránti szeretette azonban némiképp csökkent az elmúlt negyed órában, amikor majd megvakította a szemébe csapódó hó, és az istennek sem boldogult. Ez a szezon eddig sem volt valami rózsás, pedig nem emlékezett rá, hogy bármilyen babona is fűződne a négyes számhoz…

Hamarosan kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ha nem tudja néhány centit arrébb mozdítani a tartályt, akkor az új heveder sem fog tartani. Ehhez viszont emberként nem volt elég erős. Végül eldöntötte, hogy olyat tesz, amit eddig még soha az itt töltött idő alatt – átváltozik. A fülkében kibújt a ruhájából, és kilépett a tomboló viharba egy szál semmiben. Hát melege nem volt! Gyorsan átváltozott, és mindjárt egy kicsit könnyebben viselte az időjárást. Kár, hogy így nem tud vezetni!

Megtámasztotta magát azon a csíkon, ahol az elmozduló rakomány felsértette a platót, és nekifeszült annak az apró kis mozgatásnak. Minden dühét beleadta, és végül engedett is annyit, hogy jó helyre kerüljön.

Fél óra múlva már ismét az úti célja felé száguldott, és igyekezett nem belegondolni, hogy mennyi időt vesztegetett el.


	3. Kutyaharapás

3. Kutyaharapás

A vihar végül kifejezetten hasznosnak bizonyult. Egyrészt lezárták az utat, ezért nem tudott tovább menni, úgyhogy most kivételesen lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül kialudhatja magát. Másrészt az erős szél miatt nem lehetett lerakodni a szállítmányt, mert felborulna a daru, és ameddig ez így marad, addig tovább kapja a pénzt, mintha úton lenne.

Fizetett alvás! Csodálatos – ujjongott magában, ahogy kilépett a gazdasági osztály ajtaján.

Jókedve hamar elpárolgott, amikor fenyegető morgás hangzott fel előtte. Kétségkívül egy farkas adta a világ tudtára nemtetszését. Leah egy pillanatig dermedten állt. Hogy a pokolba kerülhet egy farkas egy gyémántbánya gazdasági osztályának folyosójára? Mármint rajta kívül, ugye! És hol van egyáltalán?

Nemsokára a folyosó kanyarulatában feltűnt a hang forrása is. Egy szépen megtermett nőstényfarkas! Vagyis félig farkas, félig valamilyen szánhúzó kutya lehetett. A felháborodott nyakszőr borzolás és morgás pedig kifejezetten Leah-nak szólt, mert egyenesen az ő szemébe nézett. A majdnem hófehér bunda és a világoskék szemek csak még fenyegetőbbé tették a megjelenését. Mintha egy ádáz kísértet lenne.

Leah már éppen készült viszonozni a morgást, hogy megmutassa nemcsak a szaga olyan, mint egy farkasnak…

– Hógolyó! Lábhoz! – hangzott fel a parancs egy kellemes férfihang tolmácsolásában. Méghozzá olyannyira kellemesen és férfiasan, hogy Leah kis híján rohant és engedelmeskedett. Valószínűleg Hógolyó is ekként vélekedett, mert kelletlenül ugyan, de odaállt a szőke óriás lábához, aki szintén a folyosó kanyarulatában tűnt fel. Az óriás titulussal egyáltalán nem túlzott Leah. A férfi legalább 1,90, ha nem 2 méter magas volt, a vállai majdnem átérték a szűk folyosót, igazi hordó mellkasa volt, ami arról tanúskodott, hogy méreteit izomkötegek okozzák, és még véletlen sem háj. A vállig érő szőke haj, és a gyönyörű szürke szempár már csak hab volt a tortán. Ha szaga, aminek hatására mellesleg összefutott a nyál Leah szájában, nem tanúsította volna az ellenkezőjét, akkor a férfi fizikuma alapján vérfarkas is lehetett volna. Nem lógott volna ki a törzsből, egyedül a színei nem stimmeltek.

– Elnézést kérek – áradt Leah felé a felejthetetlen bariton. – Általában mindenkivel barátságos szokott lenni.

Mindegy cáfolatként Hógolyó ismét morogni kezdett. Leah újfent késztetést érzett, hogy visszamorogjon, és biztosítsa ezt a szemtelen ölebet, hogy az ellenszenv kölcsönös.  
– Nem tesz semmit! Nem vagyok népszerű a kutyák körében – nyögte ki Leah, nehogy tényleg morogni kezdjen. Persze, mert érzik rajta, hogy micsoda, és frászt kapnak tőle.  
– Pedig rendes embernek tűnik – válaszolta a szőke óriás.

Igen, rendesnek rendes vagyok, csak nem ember – futott át Leah agyán, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott.

– Nem történt semmi! – valószínűleg megerőltethette magát, amikor a rakománnyal viaskodott, mert furcsán gyengének érezte a térdeit.  
– Nem úgy van az! – ellenkezett a férfi. – Legalább hadd hívjam meg egy kávéra kárpótlásul! A nevem Matthias Stein.  
Szóval innen az akcentusa! Német vagy valami hasonló! – állt össze Leah fejében.  
– Leah Clearwater – rázta meg a felé nyújtott kezet, ami erős volt és kissé érdes.

Az ő bőrét ugyan nem sértené fel! Nem kellene vele finomkodnia – Leah legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, ahogy a gondolatmenet végére ért. Hogy juthat ilyesmi az eszébe!

Hógolyó is így gondolta, mert a szőrét borzolva a gazdája mellé húzódott.

– Örvendek! Mehetünk a kantinba, vagy ha nem szeretné azt a kávénak csúfolt löttyöt inni, akkor bátorkodom meginvitálni a szobámba, ahol az életem kockáztatásával becsempészett első osztályú kávét tartom. De persze csak, ha számíthatok a diszkréciójára. Ha híre megy, még elvágják álmomban a torkom – viccelődött Matthias. – És ne aggódjon, Hógolyó ott lesz velünk, mint gardedám.

Meghiszem azt, csak nem az én erkölcseimet védi majd foggal-körömmel! – jegyezte meg magában a vérfarkas, majd éppen arra készült, hogy nemet mond, amikor meglátta azt a mosolyt. Ilyen mosolynak illegálisnak kellene lenni, mint szexuális ajzószer, ami meggátolja az ellenkező nemet, hogy józanul gondolkodjon, mi több cselekedjen!

Legalábbis utólag mindig, így magyarázta, hogy miért mondott igent az ajánlatra.


	4. Szőrével

**4. Szőrével**

Matthias a földbe vájt bonyolult folyosó labirintuson keresztül vezette Leah-t a szobája felé. Hógolyó egy pillanatra sem lépett el a gazdája mellől, és folyamatosan szemmel tartotta a másik farkast. Sőt amikor lehetősége adódott rá, akkor közéjük is furakodott. Leah-nak ez tökéletesen megfelelt, így legalább volt ürügye távol tartani magától a férfit.

– Szóval, itt dolgozik bányában? – állapította meg Leah, amikor belépett Matthias szobájába. Még sosem járt a bányának ezen a részén.  
– Igen, geológus vagyok – villantott rá megint egy sugárzó mosolyt a férfi. Leah attól tartott, hogy lassan sugárfertőzést kap, és valami mutánssá válik. Mondjuk átváltozáskor rózsaszín lesz a bundája a mellkasán pedig egy hatalmas piros szív fog virítani. Gondos ordassá változik!

– Abban segédkezek, hogy ne omoljon a szikla az itt dolgozók fejére – zökkentette ki a férfi a képzelődésből, és ha már magánál volt gyorsan körbe is nézett a szobában. A szemlélődés meglehetősen rövid ideig tartott, mivel a berendezés egy ágyból, asztalból, székből, egy kis TV-ből és egy laptopból állt, na meg rengeteg ásványból. Három ajtó nyílt a szobából valószínűleg a gardrób, a fürdő és a konyha, vagyis inkább a főzőfülke, mert ez utóbbiba be is látott.

Hógolyó sértődötten letelepedett egy jobb napokat látott kabátra, ami az ágy mellett hevert. A szemét természetesen le sem vette Leah-ról.

– Hogy tarthatja itt a kutyát? – jutott hirtelen eszébe a kérdés, ami már foglalkoztatta egy ideje, hiszen itt nem lehet semmilyen állatot tartani. Nem mintha olyan sűrűn szeretnék az itt dolgozók megosztani apró lakrészüket még egy állattal is.  
– Egészségügyi okokból. Hógolyó ugyanis egy rohamjelző kutya – magyarázta a férfi, és kibújt a kabátjából. Természetesen csak egy póló volt rajta, ami hűségesen követte az izmainak minden vonalát. Leah-nak igencsak kikerekedett a szeme.  
– Tényleg? – igyekezett Leah a meglepődésének más irányt adni. Ő is levette a kabátját, mert semmilyen okot sem tudott kitalálni, hogy miért ne, pedig rajta sem volt sok ruha a kabát alatt. Éljen a vérfarkasok magas testhőmérséklete!  
– Nem – kacagott fel Matthias. – Igazából nem az, de én tényleg epilepsziás vagyok, így már csak neki kellett papírokat intéznem. Milyen kávét szeret? – tűnt el az apró fülkében a férfi.  
– Nem is tudom – vonta meg a vállát Leah, nem volt valami nagy kávészakértő. Mióta átváltozott nem is volt rá szüksége, csak társaságban ivott. – Milyen van? – préselte be magát a konyhába. Itt is minden szabad felületen, akárcsak a szobában különböző ásványok hevertek. Még azon a nagy kávéfőzőn is, amire élénk színekkel a Segafredo felirat díszelgett. Őszintén ő valami jobb fajta instant kávéra gondolt, amikor elfogadta a meghívást. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy a férfi ennyire komolyan veszi a kávéfogyasztást, hogy még külön kávéfőzője is van.  
– Kipróbálom azt, amit maga szokott inni – döntötte el végül Leah.  
– Bölcs döntés – vigyorgott elégedetten Matthias, és lázasan tenni-venni kezdett.  
– Mennyire komoly a betegsége? Már, ha nem vagyok indiszkrét… – tette hozzá gyorsan a vérfarkas. Muszáj volt valamiről beszélnie, mert az apró helyiséget pillanatok alatt betöltötte a férfi illata, ami ha lehet még intenzívebbé vált a szoba melegében. Mintha a belőle készült parfümöt lélegezné be közvetlenül az üvegből. Finoman szólva is bódító volt.  
– Ha odafigyelek arra, hogy egészségesen éljek, akkor tünetmentes vagyok. Ez sok mozgást, megfelelő mennyiségű alvást és az alkohol teljes hiányát jelenti – magyarázta a férfi. – Így a kávé az egyetlen káros szenvedélyem – emelt fel két kávéscsészét, amelyeken látszott, hogy ugyanolyan márkájúak, mint a kávéfőző és a hozzá való kávé. Vajon ez a cég kávé tejszínt is gyárt? – ötlött fel Leah-ban a gunyoros gondolat.  
– Cölibátust azért, nem kellett fogadnia, ugye? – csúszott ki Leah száján, és legszívesebben helyben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében.  
– Nem. Mint mondtam, a testmozgás jót tesz nekem – kacagott fel a férfi, és továbbra is a kávéfőzésnek szentelte minden figyelmét. Leah-nak így zavara múltával lehetősége volt jobban szemügyre venni a vendéglátóját. Az arcvonásai meglehetősen durvák, és elnagyoltak voltak. Nem szépek, de annál férfiasabbak. A férfi bekapcsolta a kávéfőzőt, majd oldalra pillantva rajta kapta Leah-t, ahogy őt figyeli. Nehéz lett volna megmondani, melyikük jött inkább zavarba.  
– Nemsokára kész lesz, addig jöjjön, és üljön le bent. Ott több a hely – mutatott a szoba felé a férfi, és igyekezett úgy állni, hogy véletlen se érjen a vendégéhez. – És ön… nem tegeződhetnénk? Azt hiszem, én vagyok az idősebb…

Én nem lennék ebben olyan biztos – somolygott magában a vérfarkas hölgy.

– Persze – bólintott. – Szia! – nyújtotta ismét a kezét a férfinak, persze nem azért, hogy újra hozzáérhessen a durva bőréhez – érvelt magában, csak az udvariasság kedvéért. Gyorsan el is engedte, és sarkon fordult, hogy a szobába meneküljön, mert hirtelen világossá vált, milyen pokolian nehéz lesz úrinőként átvészelni ezt a kávézást. Pedig eddig elég hatékonyan távol tartotta magát a férfiaktól, főleg itt a munkahelyén vigyázott az ilyesmire.

– És te mit dolgozol? – követte a férfi. – Nyugodtan ülj le az ágyra, az egy szem székem nem túl kényelmes.  
– Sofőr vagyok, én vagyok az egyik, aki ellát benneteket minden földi jóval – huppant le Leah az ágyra, ami meglepően kemény volt. És persze minden igyekezete ellenére bevillant, hogy milyen lenne a matrac és Matthias teste közé szorulni. Hógolyó, mintha kitalálta volna az illetlen gondolatait halkan felmordult az ágy másik végénél elfoglalt őrhelyéről.  
– Izgalmasan hangzik – mosolygott Matthias, már megint. Olyankor összeszaladtak a szarkalábak a szeme körül, amitől úgy tűnt, mintha a tekintete fénysugár nyalábokat szórna az arcára. Nem látott még embert, akinek ennyire jól állt volna az öregedés. Érettséget, zamatosságot és édességet sugárzott magából.

Elfordította a tekintetét, hogy ne legyen feltűnő a bámészkodása.

– Az is! – vágta rá Leah. – Enyém az a kamion, aminek a fülkéjén a vicsorgó farkas fej van.  
– Szóval te vagy a farkas sz… lány – javította ki magát Matthias, és zavartan felugrott, hogy ellenőrizze a kávét. – Kérsz valamit inni?  
– Igen, köszönöm – felelte Leah. – Egyébként tényleg én vagyok a farkas _lány _– tette hozzá némi nyomatékkal, és magában jót mulatott a férfi zavarán. Nem tudott rá haragudni, amikor olyan ennivaló lett tőle.  
– Jól tudom, hogy a törzsed képes farkassá válni? – került elő ismét Matthias az italokkal.  
– Legalábbis az öregek így mesélik a tábortűz mellett – fogadta el az italt, és rámosolygott a férfira.  
– Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, csak engem nagyon érdekel az ilyesmi – bökött a fejével az alvást mímelő félvérre az ágy lábánál.  
– Semmi gond. Nem szégyellem a népemet, sem a kultúráját.  
– Ez legalább megmagyarázza, hogy Hógolyó miért nem szeret téged? – hajolt egy leheletnyit közelebb hajolt a vendégéhez. – Biztosan féltékeny rád…

A férfi hangja mélyen rezonált a mellkasában, mint a bányaomlás, ami embereket temet maga alá. És Leah hagyta, hogy az ő józan megfontolása is megfulladjon a törmelék alatt. Ideje, hogy őszinte legyen magával. Ha nem akarna semmit, ettől a germán félistentől, akkor a szobája közelébe se ment volna. Nem ostoba csitri már, hogy mindenféle mesével áltassa magát.

Ő is közelebb hajolt a házigazdához, és mélyen beszippantotta az illatát, hogy esélye se legyen meggondolnia magát. Majd megcélozta azokat az ajkakat, amelyek olyan felejthetetlen mosolyt képesek produkálni… vajon a csókjuk milyen lesz…


	5. Irigy kutya

**5. Irigy kutya**

Leah-t annyira lefoglalták a saját túltöltött érzékei, hogy Hógolyó támadása teljesen váratlanul érte. A félvér farkas villámgyorsan felugrott, és figyelmeztetés nélkül beleharapott Leah alkarjába. A seb nem volt komoly, de vérzett. Leah-nak nehezére esett, nem kitekerni az öleb nyakát puszta kézzel, morgását, pedig egy káromkodással igyekezett leplezni. A vér így is a fejébe tódult, és azzal fenyegetett, hogy beindítja az átváltozást. Hógolyó folyamatos morgása nem sem segített a helyzeten.

Szerencsére mire reagálhatott volna, addigra Matthias egy jókorát rávágott Hógolyó fejére, amitől az meglepetten behúzta fülét-farkát, majd megragadta kedvencét, és kituszkolta az ajtón. Közben az anyanyelvén adta tudtára, hogy éppen mit gondol róla.

– Nagyon sajnálom – fordult vissza Leah-hoz, aki mélyeket lélegzett, hogy át ne változzon. Sürgősen ki kell innen jutnia! – kiabált a fejében maradék józan esze. De Matthias már a kezét szorongatta, és mindenáron meg akarta vizsgálni a sebét. A sebét, ami már rohamosan gyógyulni kezdett!

– Jobb, ha most elmegyek! – kiáltott fel halkan Leah, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezét, de a geológus meglepően erősnek bizonyult.  
– Addig nem, míg meg nem néztem a sebet – húzta közelebb magához az egyre hevesebben tiltakozó nőt. Arcát egészen elsötétítette az aggodalom.  
– Semmisség! – tett egy utolsó kétségbeesett kísérletet Leah, de egyre inkább elhatalmasodtak rajta az ösztönei. A férfi érintése az ő tűzforró bőrén, annyira hidegnek tűnt, hogy szinte égetett. Nem érzett semmit csak a másikból áradó dühöt és aggódást. Önkéntelenül is megnyalta a szája szélét, mire Matthias egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná vált, de csak addig, míg tetőtől-talpig szemügyre nem vette az előtte álló nőt. Mintha most látná először a maga valójában. Majd hirtelen odalépett hozzá, megragadta a másik karját is a nyomaték kedvéért, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Matthias hűvösen fanyar íze csodálatosan hűsítette Leah felhevült érzékeit, és a keze valóban olyan kellemesen érdes volt, ahogyan elképzelte, amikor megmarkolta a nyakát, hogy még közelebb húzza magához.

– Ne haragudj! – lépett hirtelen hátra Matthias, pedig Leah most kezdett igazán belelendülni a csókolózásba. Nem akart lemondani róla!

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned – lihegte Leah, és mielőtt nagyon elhatalmasodna az úriember Matthiason, lábujjhegyre állt, a nyaka köré fonta a karját, és most ő csókolta meg. Igyekezett hozzá dörgölődni. A taktika hatott. A férfi még néhány másodpercig tartotta magát, majd óriási kezével felnyalábolta Leah-t, hogy a derekára kulcsolhassa a lábát. A fenekére feszülő erős férfikéztől elégedett morgás tört ki Leah-ból.  
Hogy mennyire hiányzott ez neki! Hogy így elvesszen a megtermett férfi ölelésében! Mi a rákra várt ennyi ideig? – futott át agyának azon parányi részen, amit nem azt kötötte le, hogy Matthiasra reagáljon. A férfi ugyanis a morgás hatására finoman beleharapott a nyakába, Leah válaszul egyetlen mozdulattal letépte róla a pólót. Matthias meglepetten felszisszent, ahogy Leah körme felsértette a hátán a bőrt, de rögtön elfelejtette minden bánatát, ahogy Leah rávetette magát az immár szabaddá vált mellbimbóira. Közben a saját felsőjét is hasonló sorsra jutatta, mint Matthiasét. Még szerencse, hogy sosem viselt melltartót, így azzal nem kellett bajlódnia.

– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta a geológus, ahogy még szorosabban ölelte az immár félmeztelen partnernőjét. A bók valahogy zavarba hozta Leah-t, sokkal jobban, mint a meztelenség maga. Talán azért, mert a férfi tekintetéből csak úgy áradt a gyengédség. Újra megcsókolta a férfit, hogy visszaterelje a figyelmet a vad, állatias szexre, mielőtt valami sokkal bonyolultabb területre tévednének.

A férfi lefektette az ágyra anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a csókot. Leah legszívesebben magára rántotta volna, annyit akart beszívni az illatából és megízlelni a bőréből, hogy minden mást elfelejtsen. Mert ha gondolkozni kezd, akkor eszébe fog jutni, hogy eddig miért tartoztatta meg magát. Hogy az embereket túlságosan törékenynek találta, főleg ha nincs a bevésődés mindent felülíró ereje, ami megvédhetné őket. A többi vérfarkasra pedig gondolni sem akart ilyen szempontból, mert a gondolattól is rosszul volt. A vámpírok meg… hamarabb rágja le a saját lábát, minthogy egy vérszívó hozzáérjen!

Szerencsére a férfi virtuóznak bizonyult abban, hogy önkívületbe kergesse a partnerét, ahogy szándékolt lassúsággal araszolt lefelé a nyakán, útba ejtve a melleit, ahol hosszasan elidőzött. Olyan élvezettel ízlelgette a bronz barna halmokat, mintha kedvenc süteményét tálalták volna fel, aminek hatására Leah elégedett torokhangokat hallatott. Már nyúlt is a nadrágjáért, hogy eltávolítsa ezt a felesleges ruhadarabot, de Matthias gyengéden megfogta a kezét, és a feje felé emelte.

– Nyugalom – suttogta Leah lapos hasához hajolva, hosszú szőke haja sátorként borult az arcára.  
– Könnyű mondani – horkant fel Leah, mert már pattanásig feszült minden idegszála. – Nem vagyok már piruló tinilány – szabadította ki a kezeit, és mielőtt a férfi ismét megakadályozhatta volna, kibújt a nadrágjából. Szerencsére a hosszú évek alatt, amit Alice divat diktatúrája alatt töltött, hozzászokott, hogy tangát hordjon, még hozzá egy nagyon egyszerű fekete darabot, ami tökéletesen kiemelte feszes fenekének formáját. Ez a körülmény nem kerülte el Matthias figyelmét, akinek acél szürke szemét, már egészen befelhőzte a vágy. Leplezetlen mohósággal nézte az elé táruló tökéletes fiatal női testet.

Leah feltérdelt az ágyon, és önelégült mosollyal konstatálta a hatást. Lehet, hogy a vérfarkas géneknek volt köszönhető az alakja, de akkor is legyezte a hiúságát ez az áhítat. A fejének egy biccentésével jelezte, hogy a férfi is szabaduljon meg a ruháitól. Míg ez megtörtént, ő leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte az elő kerülő izmos lábakat és még izmosabb feneket.

Alig landolt a férfi nadrágja a földön, Leah már ismét a karjaiban volt, tomboló szenvedélyükben szinte felfalták egymást…

Kislány, miért olyan nagy a szád? – villant át Leah agyán a kérdés, és nem sokkal lemaradva a válasz is. – Hogy jobban bekaphassalak!

Az ötlet nem is volt rossz, úgyhogy gyorsan neki is látott a kivitelezésnek. Egy gyors mozdulattal a hátára fektette a geológust, és mielőtt a férfi tiltakozhatott volna, vagy az agya felfoghatta volna, hogy természetellenesen nagy erő szorult a partnernőjébe, Leah neki állt megvalósítani a mese felnőtt változatát.

Matthias egy ideig udvariasan az ágytakarót markolászta, de nemsokára Leah fekete fürtjeibe túrt az ujjaival, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne szorítsa túlságosan. Leah a lovagiasságot úgy hálálta meg, hogy csupasz melleit a férfi combjának dörzsölte, amire némiképp kétségbeesett kiáltás hagyta el a szőke óriást, aki teljesen elködösült szemmel ragadta meg Leah karját, és húzta feljebb a testén.

A felajzott vérfarkasnak nem kellett sok biztatás, a combjai közé vette a férfi testét, hogy kéjesen hozzádörzsölődhessen, közben hátra vetette a fejét, hogy mellei a lehető legelőnyösebb megvilágításba kerüljenek. Matthias el is engedte a kezét, hogy sokkal fontosabb dolgokat kezdjen el markolászni. Így Leah egy erőteljes rántással megszabadulhatott a feleslegessé vált tangájától, és szinte azzal a mozdulattal magába is fogadta a férfit. Sikoltása elégedett morgássá szelídült, ahogy ritmikusan mozogni kezdtek. A férfi szinte azonnal felült, hogy szorosan magához ölelje, amitől Leah parányi önuralma is szertefoszlott, és hangos kiáltás kíséretében borította el a gyönyör.

**Elnézést, de valahogy nekem nem megy a felhevült jelenetek leírása. Szívesen fogadom az építő kritikát, hogy miért nem az igazi, és max. átírom...  
Ha esetleg nem tudtam volna elég szemléletesen leírni Matthias küllemét, akkor keressetek rá Buliwyf képeire A 13. harcos című filmből (Vladimir Kulich nevű színész formálta meg). **


	6. Forró kávé

6. Forró kávé

**Az előző fejezet végén elfelejtettem köszönetet mondani NonPlusUltrának, aki kávé szakértőként működött közre: köszönöm!**

– Ne aggódj, biztonságban vagy – szólalt meg váratlanul Matthias. Leah meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét, ahogy a férfi mellkasa hangos morajlásként közvetítette a fülébe a szavakat. Leah hiába próbált meg ugyanis elhúzódni tőle heves ölelkezésük végén, Matthias hajthatatlanul magához ölelte. Látszott rajta, hogy ebbéli szándékától csak fizikai erőszakkal lehetne eltéríteni, amire Leah nem volt hajlandó. Végül pedig a férfi egyenletes légzése könnyű álomba ringatta, miközben azt figyelte, hogy a néhol már őszbe fordult aranyszínű szőrrel borított mellkas hogyan emelkedik és süllyed. Ebből ocsúdott fel most a váratlan bejelentésre, amit nem igazán tudott hova tenni.

– Háh? – kérdezett vissza pillanatnyi gondolkodási képességének megfelelően. Matthias alig leplezte a kuncogását.  
– Mivel elfelejtettünk védekezni, gondoltam szólok, hogy olyan régen volt alkalmam bármilyen betegséget is elkapni, mostanra vagy kigyógyultam belőle vagy már bele kellett volna halnom – magyarázta a férfi. Leah csak hallgatott, és még mindig nem értette a problémát, aztán összeállt a kép. Matthias ember! Azért aggódik a betegségek miatt.  
– Nálam hasonló a helyzet – igyekezett viszonozni az előzékenységet, ami így jobban belegondolva igaz is volt. Ki sem merte számolni, hogy hány év telt el a legutóbbi alkalom óta. – És más miatt sem kell aggódnod… nekem az egész testem védekezik a terhesség ellen, úgyhogy apasági perre biztosan nem kell számítanod – tette hozzá egy szuszra. Akármennyire is nem szívesen beszélt erről a dologról, úgy gondolta, hogy a férfinek joga van tudni róla.

Bejelentésére egy nagy sóhajt volt a válasz, ami lehetett a megkönnyebbülés vagy a csalódottság hangja is. Leah-ban már gyűlni is kezdtek a sértő szavak, amiket a férfi arcába vág, ha az a sajnálatát vagy a megvetését fejezi ki, de végül szükségtelennek bizonyultak. Matthias ugyanis csak még jobban magához szorította, és egy puszit nyomott a feje búbjára.

– Megnézem a kávét, azt hiszem szükségem lesz az erőmre – mosolyát Leah még a dús haján keresztül is érezte. Finoman ki is csúsztatta a kezét Leah nyaka alól, és elindult a főzőfülke felé. Leah tekintetét mágnesként vonzotta a távolodó férfi alakja, és a csalódottan pislogott, amikor hirtelen eltűnt a konyhában, pedig legeltette volna még rajta a szemét. A teste szinte magától követte vágya tárgyát, és mire Leah észbe kapott volna már ő is a konyhában állt a meztelenül tevékenykedő férfi mellett. Ezt meg tudná szokni, hogy egy ilyen szőke félisten sürgölődjön a konyhájában. Ha esetleg Matthias még főzni is tudna, akkor Leah komoly bajban lenne, ami azt az elhatározását illeti, hogy vénlányként éli le az életét.

– Sajnos már nem elég forró, mindjárt megmelegítem, bár úgy már nem lesz ugyanolyan az íze – jegyezte meg Matthias, miközben szakértő tekintettel szemlélte a kávét. Leah megesküdött volna rá, hogy gőzölög a fekete lé, szóval el nem tudta képzelni, mennyire lehet hideg. Teóriáját ellenőrizendő, belemártotta a mutató ujját abba a csészébe, amit Matthias éppen a mikróba készült tenni, majd egy mozdulattal lecuppantotta az ujj hegyéről a ráragadt folyadékot.

– Szerintem pont jó – vonta meg a vállát, ahogy Matthias tágra nyílt szemmel követte az akcióját.  
– Azt mondod? – lépett közelebb Leah-hoz, majd megfogta a kezét, és ismét a kávéba mártotta a mutató ujját. – Azért megismételem a kísérletet – dörmögte valahonnan nagyon mélyről, a mellkasából. Csak akkor szólalt meg ismét, amikor minden kávé molekulát eltűntetett Leah ujjáról.  
– Azért érzed így, mert neked szinte lángol a bőröd – állapította meg egyre rekedtebbé váló hangon Matthias, és egészen közel lépett Leah-hoz. Aki szinte transzban nyúlt megint a csésze felé, hogy néhány csepp fekete folyadékot cseppentsen a kulcscsontja alatti gödörbe. Matthiasnak sem kellett több, egy éhes kiskutya mohóságával lefetyelte fel az immár kellően forró kávét.

Leah saját magát lepte meg a legjobban ezzel a húzásával. Sohasem volt különösebben kísérletező típus a szex területén. Sőt talán egy kicsit bátortalanabb is az átlagnál. Mire magabiztossá válhatott volna, jött az életét fenekestül felforgató csalódás, aztán pedig a vérfarkassá válás. Azóta nem is tett említésre méltó kísérletet ezen a téren. Mind fizikailag, mind érzelmileg kockázatosnak találta. De Matthiasból olyan hűvös nyugalom áradt, aminek fényében a kétségeinek nagy része értelmetlennek tűnt. Stabil volt, és megbízható, aki már megtalálta a helyét az életben, és elégedett is azzal, amit kapott.

Mire Leah feleszmélt a történeteket elemző gondolataiból, már az aprócska előkészítő pulton üldögélt, és enyhén hátradőlt, már amennyire a felső polc engedte, hogy Matthias minél több kávét tölthessen a köldökébe. Ez nem bizonyult egyszerű feladatnak, hiszen izmos hasán szinte pattanásig feszült a bőr. Matthias azonban nem adta fel, hiszen legrosszabb esetben egy kicsit lejjebb csurrant a nedű, mint tervezte, és igyekeznie kellett, hogy meg ne szökjön előle. Leah legnagyobb örömére, akinek szorítása alatt néha keservesen felnyögött a pult széle, de ezek a hangok gyorsan belevesztek a saját nyögdécselésébe.


End file.
